The field of the invention pertains to automotive electrical equipment and in particular to means to recharge the storage battery of an automobile or truck in a safe and convenient manner.
Although batteries, and in particular rechargeable storage batteries, have been included in automobiles and trucks since the advent of the electric starter, recharge of the storage battery in the event of discharge or exceptionally cold weather continues to require access to the battery poles under the hood of the vehicle, under a seat, or in a more inconvenient location.
The typical lead-acid storage battery generates hydrogen gas as it is recharged. A not infrequent occurrence is the explosion of a lead-acid battery caused by the ignition of hydrogen gas with an electric spark in attaching or detaching recharging cables. Such explosions have caused numerous severe injuries.
Nevertheless, means to avoid such injuries are not incorporated in current vehicles beyond mere warning tags on lead acid storage batteries and in instruction booklets. With a view toward providing a more convenient and much safer means to attach recharge cables to the storage battery of a vehicle, applicant has invented the device disclosed below.